


Author's Choice

by ginar369



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Prompt Fic, Three eyed raven - Freeform, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginar369/pseuds/ginar369
Summary: I had this plot bunny and thought to offer it to the talented writers here. There was one scene that stuck with me. (See Below) Now I'm a die hard Braime shipper but I did put some other relationship tags in. You are free to use them as you wish or go in a different direction if you want. All I ask is that you keep the Jaime/Brienne pairing. I obviously didn't list everyone so have fun with the pairings that aren't listed!I've put a tiny bit of what I have below. If anyone is interested in taking this up I have more if you want it. The actual Plot Bunny was Jaime back when he was still Kingsguard to Aerys seeing a vision of Brienne right after giving birth to their children being burned by dragon fire. In this world Jon didn't kill Dany and she went on to "Liberate" Westeros. By time she got to Winterfell Brienne (who had been pregnant when Jaime left her) had just given birth.





	Author's Choice

Brandon Stark slides out of his wheeled chair and onto the exposed roots of the Weir Wood Tree in the Godswood of Winterfell for the last time. Fires rage all around him. A dragon roars in the sky burning everything in its path. Slicing his hand deliberately he places the wound on the mouth carved into the tree. The tree immediately soaks up the blood. The roots of the tree shift and pull from the ground. If there had been anyone left alive they wouldn’t have believed their eyes as the last Stark slowly sank below the earth. The roots of the tree carrying him down below the ground.

2\. As his vision goes from the blackness of dirt to clear sky he can see his father on his march towards Kings Landing during the Rebellion.

3\. That night as Eddard Stark sleeps a young boy comes to him in his dreams.

4\. Ask him why he hears over and over in his dreams.

5\. The next night a new message invades his dreams along with the first. Take them both North with you. Each night more messages find their way into his dreams. Dead men walking beyond the wall. Dragons in Essos. Wars and chaos started by a few ambitious men and women. Eddard Stark has been tasked with stopping it.

6\. Upon arriving at the Red Keep Eddard Stark walks into the Throne Room and sees the King lying in a pool of blood at the bottom of the steps leading to the throne. But sitting on the throne is Jaime Lannister bloody sword hanging from his hand.

7\. Just as he is about to speak he hears that voice once again, “Ask him.”

8\. “Why” Why did you kill your king, Eddard asks Ser Jaime Lannister.

9\. “Burn them all.” “Wildfire”

 

That night Jaime dreams of a boy. A boy climbing a tower. “You pushed me from this very window.” The boy says to Jaime. “I saw you having sex with Cersei and she demanded you do something so you pushed me.” Jaime looks at the boy, “I’m sorry.” “You said the same when you came to Winterfell to help us fight the dead.” “Show me.” The boy reaches out his hand and Jaime pulls him into the tower. The two stand there as Jaime’s life plays out before him. 

The last thing he sees is weeks of happiness in the North and tears pouring from blue eyes as he leaves. His death under the Red Keep holding his murderous sister in his arms. Brienne calling for him while giving birth. Crying that he should be there with them. His two beautiful children with her and their end in dragon fire. When it is done large blue eyes looking at him with love and tears is all he can see.


End file.
